


Bullies are Thugs that Need Hugs

by crunch_the_munch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunch_the_munch/pseuds/crunch_the_munch
Summary: After Draco gets offended by a comment made about Luna, he decides to start an anti-bullying campaign at Hogwarts. I mean, what could go wrong?Based off a Tumblr post.





	1. Chapter 1

“Please, please, please, tell me somebody has some good gossip. I haven’t seen anything interesting happen in this school in like a week.” Pansy begged the group of Slytherins who were sitting around her on the common room chairs. She, however, had opted for a spot in the middle of the floor.

“That’s because everyone knows better than to let their drama come within twenty feet of you.” Draco interjected, earning him a slap on the arm.

“I genuinely don’t think anything interesting has happened,” Daphne confirmed.

“No the school is way too big for that.” Draco said, to which Crabbe and Goyle nodded. “There has to be some kind of drama.”

“Well if there is we’re somehow missing it,” Pansy decided. “God, this is boring. There’s nothing to talk about.”

“We could talk about people?” Draco inquired.

“I guess.” Pansy sighed, rolling her eyes. “Who’s the weirdest person in this school?”

“Luna Lovegood,” Draco and Daphne said in unison.

“Oh my god, yes,” Pansy agreed. “She is way too friendly, like all the time. And what the hell are nargles?” 

“I have no idea but they seem to be a great excuse. Forgot your homework? Oh it musta been the nargles stealing it again.” Daphne laughed.

“Murder an entire village? Those damn nargles.” Draco added.

“And have you seen her hair? There is no way it’s naturally that blonde. She looks like an add for Clorox. It looks awful.” Pansy regretted the words the second they left her mouth. Her hand immediately flew up in shock.

The entire common room was suddenly dead silent, everyone’s eyes on Draco. His hand slowly went to his hair as his eyes widened. 

“I just mean that, uh, it looks bad on her. It looks great on you of course, Draco.” Pansy quickly stammered out. However, it was too late. The ‘damage’ had already been done.

Draco stormed off to his room, determined to do something about this so-called bullying at Hogwarts.


	2. Fully Avoid a Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco does something about the ‘bullying’.

It was 8 am by the time Draco finally undid the spell that was keeping the curtains surrounding his bed closed. He emerged with bags under his eyes and lines of color all over his hand from markers he had been using.

He walked downstairs carrying stacks of posters, ignoring Pansy’s attempts to talk to him. Right when Pansy finally thought he was gonna at least acknowledge her, he walked up to her and reached behind to staple a poster to the wall.

Pansy turned to read it. In red marker with drawings of smiley faces littering the page it read, “If you don’t have anything nice to say, then don’t say anything at all.” Pansy bit her tongue and stomped off.

Draco spent the whole morning hanging them around Hogwarts. His all time favorite being the one he secretly hung in Snape’s class that read, “FULLY avoid a BULLY.” 

Conversation was buzzing about the strange posters. Where had they come from?

Draco had skipped breakfast and all of his classes that day. When he showed up to dinner looking smug Pansy looked like she was going to scream.

He sat down at the table and quietly listened to everyone discussing the mysterious posters. Most of the Slytherin table was making fun of the strange slogans.

Suddenly the conversation went dead silent as Dumbledore stood at the podium.  
“I would like to publicly thank a student here for their work to end bullying. This student saw an issue here at Hogwarts and is doing their best here to fix it.” Thousand of eyes were scanning the room trying to figure out who could have possible done it. “Draco Malfoy, thank you for everything.” Dumbledore began clapping.

Everyone’s eyes, including the teachers, immediately flew to Draco in shock. However, it didn’t take long for everyone to join in on the applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it’s short again, if I write another chapter it’ll be much longer, I promise. I’ve been debating wether or not I should continue. Thoughts? Thanks for reading :)


	3. Buddies Not Bullies

     "Malfoy, what're you up to?" Potter had cornered him in the library after charms and was being as invasive as always.

 

     "What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco asked gesturing down to his book.

 

     "You know what I mean."

 

     "Do I?"

 

     "The posters. What's your deal? You're always up to something, so what's this?"

 

     "I'm simply doing my part to end bullying at Hogwarts."

 

     "Really?" Potter raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

 

     "I think you could learn a lesson from my posters. Look this one says 'Buddies not Bullies'. Unless you're here to be buddies I might have to report you."

 

     "Are you actually serious right now?"

 

     "That sounds like you're mocking me. A form of bullying. I'd hate to have to report you."

 

     "Malfoy-- You know what, fine. You wanna play that? Let's be buddies then," he sat on the floor cross-legged beside Draco's chair.

 

     "What are you doing?" 

 

     "Being a buddy. Jeez, keep up, Malfoy."

 

     "Oh we're buddies now?"

 

     "Of course."

 

     "I guess you need to call me Draco now then."

 

     "Then I must insist you call me Harry."

 

     "Alright, Harry. You wanna help me make some posters?"

 

     "Why, I'd love to, Draco."

 

     Draco pulled markers and poster boards out of his bag.

 

     "Let's get to it then. Just write down the catchiest thing you can think of."

 

     "How about 'It's cool not to be cruel'?"

 

     "It's perfect."

 

     "So, buddy, how are your classes going?"

 

     "Well, you should know. We share over half of them."

 

     And so they sat, making posters and small talk for hours. They left with marker covering their hands, smiles on their faces, and a new found respect for the other.


End file.
